


What the fuck do we do now?

by indi_indecisive



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching is not foreign to each other, nor was the cold and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the fuck do we do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very bad excuse to write Gared and Finn semi-sex

Gared found himself in a rather precarious situation, one were he found himself with an actual say in whatever matter was brought to hand, partially. Despite sharing the confines of a small shed with Finn, with only each other for warmth and company, and something like an acute headache pounding his skull.Gared honestly didn't mind.

Finn's, despite the attitude and insults, held a comfortable feel to Gared. The insults, which could be either rude or playful, the stories he told about his sexual experiences, the hidden moments of serenity, all thoroughly represented him. Perhaps it was strange, but Gared was truly fond of him.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Finn questioned, giving Gared a light nudge as Gared turned to face the taller, immediately running a hand through his hair once he witnessed the scowl plastered on Finn's face.

"I...don't know." Honestly, Gared barely heard anything Finn said to him, all he could think at that moment was how god damn attractive Finn was; his blue eyes that lit up when he pleases himself, eager to feed his pride.

He knew now wasn't the time for sex but, perhaps, it was the shared knowledge their deaths were inevitable and arriving soon, that made Gared unable to contain himself.

With ease Gared shifted on top of Finn; who was more than accepting of the familiar action, resting his hands gently on Gared's hips as the otjer straddled his legs on either side of the blond. Finn grunting at the added weight, adjusting slightly.

“What’s this?” Finn asked, a rather genuine smile forming on his lips. Gared eagerly smiled back, his only answer being a kiss. The kiss itself was longer than the ones they shared before, now they had time, now no one could cut their interaction short because who was going to stop them? Finn found himself eagerly returning the action, his kiss being softer and sweeter then what Gared remembered, leaving him with a sense of confusion at were the sensuality came from.

Once again Finn pulled Gared against his body, breaking the attention from Gared's lips as he trailed his right hand slowly across Gared's stomach. Letting his fingertips teasingly grazed downwards, until Finn had Gared's crotch in his palm, and began rubbing.Gared buried his face in the crook of Finn's neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he squirmed under the relentless rhythm from Finn's palm. “Don’t stop,” Gared moaned breathlessly.

It felt too good for him to stop now. Finn loved the feeling of Gared's hot breath against his neck, how he caused the tension in Gared's body, and he found himself leaning down to kiss and mark any available skin. “Amazing,” he whispered. “You’re fucking amazing, Gared.”

I turn, Gared couldn't help but wonder if there was really anything better than being this close to Finn; he grabbed tightly to Finn's shoulders, eliciting a grunt from the other at the sudden action, pulled himself closer as he eagerly thrusted against Finn's palm. "...Ngh...."Finn had long since stopped rubbing, deciding to watch Gared's 'whoring' actions. "..I...I love you..ngh...Fuck, I love you." Gared grunted with effort, panting and sweating, until finally he came, breathing heavily against Finn.

"I know."


End file.
